


Notice Me

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Love, M/M, Pain, Secrets, Volleyball, box of pictures, frienship, momma suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Hinata reall really really likes Kageyama, but, he doesn't know how he feels. and one day, he finds Tsukishima kissing him and it hurts. it hurts so much he locks himself in his room.





	Notice Me

It hurt. 

 

If you asked Hinata where, he wouldn’t answer. 

 

It hurt so much. 

 

If you asked why, he’d walk away.

 

It hurt so much, he’d rather die.

 

Hinata couldn’t believe it when he found out the King Of The Court would be on the same team as him. He couldn’t believe it when they made such a perfct team together. But what e couldn’t belevie the most, was when he fell for him.

 

Hinata himself, didn’t really understand when or why. He just knew that when he played with Kageyama, when he looked at him smiling a rare smile just for him, when he saw him going out of his way to be better for Hinata, it made Hinata’s heart swell with happiness.

 

But what hurt to see, was walking into the club room, just to find he and Tsukishima kissing. Yes, it did look like it was forced by the taller blonde, but that didn’t stop Hinata from hurting. 

 

Hinata ran, just ran home, crying. He skipped practice and school fo the next few days. He didn’t want to see him. 

 

Hinata locked himself in his room with a box on his bed. What’s in the box…..well, we’ll get to that later.

 

The oranged-hair spiker became a hermit, not ever leavig his room, not even for food. All his teammates worried about him. What happened to the spiker that always showed up to practice, even when he was sleep-deprived?

 

“I’m going to chek on Hinata.” Suga declared one day. Everyone looked at him. “What?” Suga smiled. “I’m going to check on Hinata. He’s ee gone for over a week now, i need to know what’s going on.”

 

He and looked at hiis teammaes and smiled even wider. “I nedd two people to come with me, of my choice.” he pointed to Daichi (of course) with one hand, and at Kageyama with the other. 

 

“You two, with me!” Suga turned and walked to the gym door. Kageyama looked at Daichi confused, who just told the other to keep practicing or leave. 

 

The three walked in silence the whole time to Hinata’s house (that’s a looooong walk).

 

Suga knocked on the door, only for it to swing ope half way. “Thank goodness!” A women said. “Hinata’s in his room, upstairs.” the three boys nodded and ran up to his room and knocked on the door.

 

“Hinata?” Suga asked. “........” the door was swung ope to show a very disheveled and depressed looking spiker. He smiled slightly at Suga and Daichi, but that smile went away when he saw Kageyama.

 

The young setter didn't noticce, but the two seniors did. “C-Can we come in?” Suga asked and Hinata ran into his room, pushing some boxes and books away before inviting them in. 

 

The thre looked around his room, which was dark because of the lack of light, and completely disorganized. Several books were thrown on the ground along with the bed sheets. It didn’t look like Hinata has gotten any sleep for the past few days.

 

“Hinata,” Suga started, making the boy flinch. “Why haven’t you come to practice lately?” Hinata looked down, grabbing a pillow and hugging it like his life depended on it. “.....don’t wanna talk about it.” Hinata mumbled.

 

The pillow was now wrapped up by Hinata’s legs and arms. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Well if you don’t talk about it, the how are we supposed to fix you?” he asked. Hinata looked up slightly, glaring at the King, making Kageyama flinch back. 

 

Suga and Daichi notied the exchange and looked at each other. “Uh, well. Hinata, if it helps, shuld KAgeyama stand outside?” Daichi asked. KAgeyama’s eyes widened as he looked at the two in confusion. 

 

“.......” Hinata nodded. Kageyama ighed and stood up, walking out the room ad closing the door. “Drag me all the way here...” Kageyama growled as he leaned on the wall.

 

“Now, do you feel more comfortable talking?” Suga asked gently. (MOMMA SUGA) Hinata shrugged then nodded. 

 

“Why did you stop coming to practice?” Daichi asked. “........”

 

“I-i, w-was going to get my stuff,” Hinata’s voice was barely a whisper and the two seniors struggled to hear him. “Fr-from the club room. A-and Tsukishima was…. He was  kissing Kageyama. ” the boy muttered the last part but the two heard him anyway.

 

“Well, that would explain a lot.” Daichi said after a few moments and Suga nodded, turning to Hinata. “Kageyama for a week now has been avoiding Tsukishima, won’t go anywhere near him. We tried to partner them up but Kageyama threatened to quiti i they were partnered up.”

 

“Why are you so upset about it, though?” Daich asked, not really needing an answer.

 

Hinata gripped his pillow tighter and looked to the side. “I-i…” Hinata inhaled. “IlikeKageyama.” he said really fast before burying his face in his pillow.

 

Suga smiled a little. “I think he does too. But, i can’t be sure on my own. You’d have to talk to him.”

 

~~

 

Kageyama leaned against the door when a small girl walked up to him. “Hey Mister! Are you here to fix my brother?” she asked. Kageyama raised an eyebrow and leaned down so he could talk to her same level.

 

“What do you mean fix?” He asked. The small girl shrugged. “He said his heart had been broken, so i want you to fix it. Promise?” she held out her pinkie

 

_ Heartbroken? Did he get turned down by someone he likes? Haaaa, so it really wasn’t me after all. _ Kageyama smiled slightly, despite th now broken look in his own eyes. 

 

“I’ll try.” they locked pinkies and the girl smiled. “Hey sir, what’s your name?” she asked. “Kageyama Tobio.” he answered. The girls face twisted in thought. She’s heard that name before, but ouldn’t remember where.

 

The bedroom door opened and Daichi looked at Kageyma, who was still leaning down. He grabbed his shirt and pushed him in Hinata’s room.

 

“Talk.” was all he said before he pulled Suga out too. 

 

Kageyama, now on the floor, looked up at Hinata, who’s eys were wide and was shaking a little. “Uh, c-can you get up please? I h-have stuff hidden under there, i-i’d appreciate if you didn’t see.” Hinata stuttered out, half his face in the pillow again. 

 

KAgeyama raised an eyebrow and his eyes shifted over to the boxes and books under the bed. ‘What?” he asked, not moving. “P-please get up.” Hinata asked, shaking a lot now. Kageyama sat up and got onto the bed, making Hinata calm down a bit.

 

Kageyama’s hand ran over the messed up blankets and furry pillows. “So, uh, what’s wrong?” he asked. Hinata’s face flushed a bit. “N-nothing’s wrong wh-why say that?” “Your sister said you had a broken heart.” Kageyama looked at hinata, who’s face paled.

 

He smiled a bit and held his pinkie up. “And i pinkie-swore i’d fix it.” he said, smiling, trying to get Hinata to do the same. 

 

“........i don’t thnk you can….” Hinata mummured. KAgeyama looked at him again. “Why?” he asked. Hinata flinched at he sudden sternness in his voice, knocking a box next to him over.

 

Hinata’s eyes widened as he watched the box fall. Immediately, he threw a blanket over KAgeyama’s head, screaming “don’t look!” 

 

Kageyama, o course, pulled the blanket off in question. He looked down to see scattered pcitures and notebook scraps all over the floor. One thing stood out to him, all the paper either had Kageyama’s name or hearts on it.

 

The pictures were cut from newspapers and yearbooks, but they were all ictures of him. “I said don’t look!!!” Hinata yelled, tears falling down his face.

 

Kageyama was frozen. Hinata had pictures of him...why? “Hin-Hinata. Wh-why do you have pictures of me?” Kageyama asked queitly. 

 

Hinata froze, tears falling down his face as he slowly pushed the box under the bed. “I…..Like you…..Kageyama.” Hinata said quietly, staring at the ground. He grabbed the blanket that had been shoved off his bed and pulled it over his face.

 

“Why?” Kageyama asked. Hinata bit his ip and he started shaking a little. “You’re, you’re really nice, sometimes. Wh-when you smile, it’s really, really pretty and i want to be why you smile. Wh-when we played together, we made such a perfect team. You have a nice side, and everytime i see it, it makes me feel fuzzy. I-i really like you, Kageyama.”

 

Kageyama felt a blush creep up n his cheeks and he smiled slightly. “I like you too, hinata. I like when you get over-excited when i throw you a toss, i love how you love spiking so much, i love how your eyes light up when you talk abou something you love. You’re really cute.” 

 

Hinata’s eyes wideneed and light filled them as he jumped up and hugged Kageyama. “Really?” he asked and Kageyama smiled. “Of course, dumbass. I don’t lie.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end fanfics. okay, bye my Lovelies~~


End file.
